As shown in FIG. 7, for example, a vehicle door mirror device 50 includes a door mirror visor 52. The door mirror visor 52 holds a mirror for providing rearward view (not shown). The door mirror visor 52 is supported by a door mirror stay 54. The door mirror stay 54 is attached to a door (not shown) of a vehicle. A projection 56 is formed at the door mirror stay 54. The projection 56 projects outward with respect to the vehicle.
In this type of vehicle door mirror device 50, however, the projection 56 is formed in a substantially semielliptic mount shape. Therefore, an outer surface 56A, with respect to the vehicle, of the projection 56 is a curved surface. This causes wind arriving at the outer surface 56A to flow rearward with respect to the vehicle with significant fluctuation, and this tends to cause turbulence.
Moreover, a radius of curvature of a corner portion 56B at an outer rear side, with respect to the vehicle, of the projection 56 is 25 mm or more. Therefore, wind arriving at the outer surface 56A of the projection 56 flows along the corner portion 56B, and this tends to cause turbulence.
Therefore, the door mirror stay 54 (the projection 56) has a problem of poor wind noise performance (performance in wind noise reduction).
Further, wind arriving at the door mirror stay 54 (the projection 56) tends to be drawn in toward the door mirror visor 52 (the mirror) and a side window (not shown) of the vehicle. This causes chattering (vibration) of the mirror and adhesion of foreign matter (for example, dust and liquid such as droplets of water) to the mirror and the side window. This, in turn, causes a problem of poor visibility.